Nikki Maxwell
Nikki Jullianne Maxwell is the main protagonist and narrator of all the Dork Diaries books, and was mentioned in The Misadventures of Max Crumbly. She is a self-proclaimed dork and goes to Westchester Country Day on a scholarship, because her father is the school's exterminator. One of her biggest fears is that someone will find out that she attends Westchester Country Day on her dad's bug extermination scholarship. She lives in Westchester, New York. She becomes very close friends with Chloe Garcia and Zoey Franklin, and develops a crush on Brandon Roberts. Her enemies are Mackenzie Hollister and Jessica Hunter. Description Nikki is portrayed as an unpopular girl towards the CCP (cute, cool, popular) clique who, in the first installment, is new to Westchester Country Day Middle School. She is the 9th most unpopular person at WCD, according to her self-written list. She writes in her diary almost every day about the events in her life, hence the name of her series - Dork Diaries. She despises her locker neighbor (and enemy), MacKenzie Hollister, for being mean and quote "a shark in lip gloss." She also dislikes MacKenzie's friend, Jessica Hunter, who is as nasty to Nikki as Mackenzie is. Nikki and MacKenzie both have a crush on Brandon Roberts and compete for him. Nikki also has a younger sister named Brianna. She is the best artist in Westchester Country Day and wants to be a professional illustrator or an art teacher when she grows up. Although her success in the music industry and having her own TV series in the seventh book may deter that. She is described as an amazing singer, dancer, and artist. Throughout the books, Nikki seems to grow more confident in herself and does refer to herself as a dork, not only in her diary but also in public. Personality Nikki is thoughtful, kind, and sometimes, a bit over-dramatic. She truly describes herself as a dork. She loves her family and friends, but can be harsh towards her younger sister Brianna. She describes her as "a category five hurricane in pigtails." She also thinks that her parents can be "brain dead" at times and don't seem to understand her. When Nikki gets excited or elated, she shouts, "SQUEEEEE!" She despises MacKenzie Hollister for always trying to make her life miserable. But nevertheless, Nikki is a caring and outgoing person. Appearance Physical Traits Nikki has medium-length hair that reaches past her shoulders and is usually put in pigtails and wavy bangs parted to the sides. She also wears her hair down, in braids, and up into a ponytail. In some foreign editions, she is shown to have brown hair and eyes on the cover. However, in the English version, this is not shown, as none of the drawings have color. Furthermore, Nikki's hair and eye color have never actually been mentioned in any of the books. She also reveals that she wears lip gloss.She has a slim figure and weighs 105 pounds (approx. 48 kilograms). Style Her outfits change throughout the books. According to her, she shops at discount department stores such as Target and Macy's, meaning her clothes aren't as stylish as she would like them to be. She occasionally wears make-up (such as mascara). Throughout the books, it is shown that Nikki is embracing her dorky side and wears pigtails more often than before. Relationships Family Nikki's family includes her dad and mom, her sister Brianna, Grandma Maxwell, her great-grandmother Gertrude, her Aunt Mabel, her Uncle Augustus, and her third cousin Billy Bob. Recently, in a blog post, it is learned that she has an Aunt Janet, possibly the wife of Nikki's paternal uncle, and five misbehaving cousins. She loves her parents despite her belief that they are brain-dead. Nikki and Brianna get into fights sometimes (as siblings typically do), but Nikki is shown to have a genuine love for her sister. Pets In book 10, she took care of 8 dogs, Holly and her puppies, for a day. At the end of the book, they kept the smallest one and named her Daisy. Friends Nikki's friends include Chloe Garcia, Zoey Franklin, Brandon Roberts, Max Crumbly, Marcy Simms, Theodore L. Swagmire III, Violet Baker, Marcus, Jenny Chen and Jordyn. She might also be friends with Mackenzie Hollister in book 11. Love Interest Nikki and Mackenzie both have a crush on Brandon, but Brandon is not impressed by MacKenzie as everyone else. He has strong romantic feelings towards Nikki. In the debut of the book series, Brandon makes his first interaction with Nikki when Jessica trips Nikki in the lunch room and he then helps her up. In Tales from a Not-So-Popular Party Girl, Brandon and Nikki go to the Halloween dance together. This is the first school dance that they attend together. In the third book, Tales from a Not-So-Talented Pop Star, Brandon joins Nikki's band for the talent show. At the end of the third book, Brandon and Nikki almost kiss, but Brianna interrupts them before any further action was taken. In Tales from a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess, Nikki finds out Brandon works at an animal shelter (Fuzzy Friends.) Nikki also discovers that Brandon lost his parents several years ago and is in his grandparent's custody. It is insinuated that Brandon's grandparents are not related to him by blood, rather good friends of his parents when they were alive (this fact was confirmed in a personal interview with Rachel Renee Russell). She enters an ice-skating competition with Chloe and Zoey to help Brandon raise money for the shelter. He hugs her when she wins, hinting that his grandparents own the shelter and without her help, he would've moved to Florida, never seeing Nikki again. Nikki questions in her diary if it's a "friend hug", a "really good friend hug", a "more than a friend hug", or "you're my girlfriend hug". In Tales from a Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker, Nikki asks Brandon to the Sweetheart dance in which he immediately agrees hinting that he does like her more than just a friend. They did not kiss at the dance because of MacKenzie's interruption. But at the charity kissing booth in Tales From A Not-So-Glam TV Star, Brandon gives Nikki $5.00 dollars and kisses her on the lips. Afterwards, in later books, blatant attempts at love are made between Nikki and Brandon but many situations created by MacKenzie force them to have an on-again, off-again friendship. This halts the romance from advancing to a boyfriend-girlfriend status. To learn more about Nikki and Brandon's relationship, visit the Branikki page. Trivia * Her favorite color is periwinkle (because it's a fun thing to say). *She hates cleaning her room, as revealed in OMG! All About Me Diary! *She describes SpongeBob SquarePants as fun, friendly, and dorky. *She hates the song from the Princess Sugar Plum commercial, but sings it in the shower because it's catchy. *She talks in her sleep. *If she could make a holiday, it would be National Dork Day. *She thinks that her diary is like a BFF to her. *She has a "wacky" sense of humor. *Her favorite ice cream flavor is birthday cake. *She loves the smell of cookies baking in the oven because it means she gets to eat them. *She's always a nervous wreck whenever she has to take a geometry test. *Nikki is left handed confirmed by Rachel Renee Russell in the book, Dork Diaries: Top 50 Countdown. Despite this, she is still shown doing some certain things with her right hand also..Nikki's blog * Dork diaries 3 is the only book so far to feature Nikki wearing her hair in upward pigtails like her sister. *She is a big fan of Selena Gomez. *She collects McDonald's Happy Meal toys.[http://www.dorkdiaries.com/2014/01/what-to-do-when-you-keep-lying-to-your-friends/ Dork Diaries - WHAT TO DO WHEN YOU KEEP LYING TO YOUR FRIENDS] *In Dork Diaries: Tales From A Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker it is revealed that Nikki can't swim. *Her favorite movie of 2013 is Teen Beach Movie. *Her favorite movie as of 2014 is Frozen. *Nikki's favorite Disney movie before "Frozen" came out is "Lady and the Tramp" because of the romantic spaghetti dinner. She wanted to have a spaghetti dinner with Brandon, but they had gourmet burgers instead at "Crazy Burger". *Nikki's birthday is between April 1st and August 31st. It is hinted that she is a Gemini (May 22-June 21). *In Japanese, her name Nikki literally means "Diary", which is ironic because Nikki is a Dork Diaries character and she also has a diary. *She loves Mexican food. *Nikki's favorite song is "Baby Baby". * She makes mean pancakes. * She is afraid of snakes. * It had always been indirectly said that Nikki's city of Westchester resides in New York. In a recent blog post, Nikki's cousins always take a road trip from Florida to New York where they stop by to meet up with her family. * Nikki's cousins live in Florida. * She is also a fan of Tyra Banks. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Teenagers Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Band member Category:Galleries with Nikki Category:Blog posts Category:Recurring characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sister Category:Blog User Category:Brune/Brunette Category:Crush Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Book and Blog Characters Category:Friends of Brianna Category:Friends of Brandon Category:Dork Diaries Category:Friends of Chloe Category:Friends of Zoey Category:Friends of Marcy Category:Friends of Jordyn Category:Friends of Max Category:Friends of Theo Category:Friends of Marcus Category:Friends of Violet Category:Book 11 Category:Actually im not really sure yet Category:Mr.Maxwell Category:Mrs.Maxwell Category:Brianna Maxwell Category:Grandma Maxwell Category:Billy-Bob Category:Great-Grandma Maxwell Category:Aunt Janet Category:Sophia Category:Ethan Category:Luke Category:Smauel Category:Smantha Category:Brooke Category:Brandon Roberts Category:Zoey Franklin Category:Chloe Garcia Category:Marcy Simms Category:Theodore L swagmire lll Category:Marcus Johnson Category:Violet Baker Category:Nikki Maxwell Category:Other